Your Innocence is Mine
by spazzgirl
Summary: she was always his to begin with


**Your Innocence is Mine**

**Yo, yo, yo, Spazzgirl here with a brand new spanking one-shot. Anyways, since I always do NaLu stories for Fairy Tail, I decided to try writing a Gruvia one. I already done one on my Tumblr account but I wanted to give a smut story a try. **

**Anyways this is dedicated to Hitomi of The Sand, they had asked me to put some possessive Gray in my NaLu fic "Eat You Alive," but since the idea clashed with things I had planned, I had promised to write a Gruvia one-shot based upon Gray becoming a demon. **

**This is a spoilers for those who have yet to catch up with the manga or are only reading the anime. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_she was always his to begin with_

**Ugh I can't come with a good summary, so excuse me for giving you Gruvia fans a really shitty one.**

**Let's get this story started!**

**ENJOY!**

_This was so wrong_

_Everything they were doing was wrong_

_But why did it feel so good?_

"_Gray-sama?"_

"_You should be here Gray-sama."_

…_._

"_I know."_

"_Honestly do you think I care Juvia?"_

"_Juvia knows Gray-sama doesn't care."_

The sweet scent her body emitted filled the devil slayer's body. The ice mage purred in delight as his tongue caressed the water mage's soft succulent body. He missed everything about her, from her beautiful blue hair, to her curvaceous body, to her alluring scent.

Gray had always stood outside of the Avatar guild building each time it rained, taking in the musk scent as the droplets reminded him of the water woman.

"Gray-sama," Juvia moaned as his teeth nipped her skin, "don't tease."

"Patience my little siren."

_The moment he stepped into the room she was in, was when all his restraints broke. She looked so beautiful in the silky baby doll dress she was wearing. He only came to apologize but ended up doing more than apologizing. _

"_Gray-sama," her beautiful eyes widened in surprise as she found the ice mage standing in the middle of her room, "you shouldn't be here."_

_A growl came from his throat. "Why are you in Lamia Scale?"_

_Juvia looked down, afraid of his red eyes that replaced his beautiful black ones. "Natsu-san thought it would be safe for Juvia to stay here instead of the Rain Village."_

_Gray didn't like the fact that Juvia was in the same place as his fellow student. The fact that it was Lyon taking upon himself protecting the water mage didn't sit too well with the ice devil slayer. And the fact that it was Natsu who suggested the idea, made it ten times worse._

"_Did they force you to come to Lamia Scale?"_

_Juvia shook her head. "Juvia willingly went, because Juvia knows that she couldn't go with Gray-sama."_

The blue haired mage gasped as his cold fingers made their way towards her soaking panties. He growled against her skin at her juices dripping through the damp piece of cloth. The smell of her arousal alongside the smell of wet lilies filled his head. Before Juvia could let out a loud moan, the black haired mage roughly pressed his lips against hers. His aching arousal rubbing against her dripping core. Gray would never admit it, but he truly missed the rain woman's presence.

"Juvia," he whispered hotly in her ear, "you're so wet." He purred as he slipped his index finger into her dripping core. "So wet, and so tight," he added his middle finger, "I can't wait to really hot tight you are when I _fuck_ you."

His dirty talk had caused the woman beneath him, to come onto his hands. Through hooded eyes, Juvia watched as her beloved lick her juices clean from his fingers. Her mouth welcomed his as Gray leaned down, she shivered in delight as his hands went underneath her dress and cupped the bottom of her breasts. She whimpered as his teeth bit down onto her lips alongside the feel of his cold hands kneading the soft mounds. Her back arched into his strong calloused hands causing the tips to peek through the crack of his fingers.

Gray growled as Juvia pressed their lower regions together. The feeling of his pants was straining his hardened arousal.

"Sit up," he growled against her lips.

Sitting up and back pressed against the headboard, the devil slayer quickly lifted her dress and instantly attacked her hardened nubs. Juvia had to press a hand against her mouth to prevent herself from moaning aloud. Gray groaned at the taste of her skin, it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It was such a delicious contrast, his warm mouth sucking on the tip while his cold hand toyed with the neglected twin.

"Gray-sama," she moaned softly as his teeth chewed on the nub, leaving a love mark which he happily licked out.

Juvia mewled as he moved onto her other breast and began to give it the same treatment. Gray's ear twitched as he heard the rain, the droplets hitting the window of her room. Once he was done torturing her breasts, the ice devil slayer made his way towards her heated snatch. His chest rumbled as a purr escaped his lips the moment her arousal hit his nose. Juvia cried out as the black haired mage began to eat her out. His tongue exploring the hidden treasure that her body had to offer. The taste of her, reminded Gray of honey, but sweeter.

Her left hand made its way down her trembling body and buried itself into his silky raven locks. Her head dropped as his cold hands squeezed her ass which allowed him more access into her core. She could feel his tongue move around inside of her, licking every nook and cranny, and leaving nothing untouched. Gray growled as her walls tighten around his tongue the moment Juvia pictured his cock inside of her. With one gently swipe of his tongue against her throbbing clitoris, Juvia cried out her orgasm as the rain began to fall down harder onto the ground.

His red eyes watched in delight as her chest moved erratically as the water mage was catching her breath. His lips captured hers again and her hands roamed all over the tight black shirt he was wearing. She tugged onto his jacket and her small hands made their way towards the bottom of the shirt, the devil slayer helped her take it off.

Her eyes widened in surprised at the black marks that spread on the left side of his body.

"Now you know why I can't take you with me."

Her hand made its way on his right pectoral.

"Gray-sama, you're guild mark, it's gone."

"I know," before anymore words were said, he began to unbuckle his pants and throw all obstacles on the side.

Juvia's body responded as his hardened length rubbed itself to her quivering entrance. She was so wet for him that she was getting annoyed of his teasing.

"Gray-sama, please," she whimpered as she reached for his arousal.

Growling, he pinned her hands above her head, "Patience my little siren." He grinned as he took his cock into his free hand and began to rub the tip against her nether lips. "Sing for me, my beautiful siren," he whispered huskily.

The moment he shoved his length into her body, was when a bolt of lightning struck the ground. He chuckled mentally at how perfect this scene was. Having his way with her, with rough animalistic movements, while it was pouring and thundering outside. Only he would be the one to hear her sing.

His body shivered in delight as her nails dug into his skin, as if this pain called for his demon side. The way she moved along with him, was as if they were dancing and he took the lead.

Juvia's pleasurable cries were being drowned by the sound of rain and thunder. She could feel his cock filler her up all the way to the brim. It was the most incredible feeling in her life. The feel of him inside of her, reaching deep into her, pleasing her, made her feel happy. To be connected with the one man she loved on such an intimate level, she didn't care that he had left her, all that matter was that he was here with her now.

The sound of grunting, moaning, and skin slapping filled her room. His rough movements were causing the bed to shake. Juvia had to grip tightly onto the sheets as the ice devil slayer began to quicken his pace. Her juices making it easy for him to slip in and out. She watched intently as his head fell back and drops of sweat cascaded down his muscular body. For some reason, the dark flame marks he had accented his body perfectly.

With a devilish grin, the devil slayer began to toy with her breasts again. Her back arching, feeding more of her teat into his mouth. Juvia's body quivered in pleasure as his cock, mouth, and hand were stimulating her body all at once. Gray could only groan against her skin as her walls were beginning to tighten around him. The water mage cried out her orgasm as she came onto his cock. Moving his mouth away from her tortured her breasts, he pulled out and flipped Juvia so she was on all fours. She arched her back like a cat as he rammed into her.

Her face burying into the pillow as the soft cushion was absorbing her loud screams.

"Don't hide your songs from me," Gray growled as he pulled her hair.

"Gray-sama," tears of pleasure coming down her face as he continued to ride inside of her.

His nails digging into her waist, surely leaving angry purple welts later on. It was such a primal position the ice devil slayer was taking her in, but he couldn't help it.

_Only I can see you like this_

_My beautiful siren_

_Only me you sing for_

_No one else is allowed to hear your songs_

He snarled against her shoulder as the water mage was tightening around him once again. Juvia cried as his hands cupped underneath her breasts as he continued to pound her. She could feel his heated breath against her skin. The blue haired mage took a sharp breath as the man behind her began to nip at her skin, leaving bite marks. A mewl escaped her lips as his cold fingers began to pinch and pull her throbbing clit. Shivering as he was using his ice magic to make his fingers a bit colder. It was such an amazing feeling, his warm length inside of her while his cold fingers stimulated her pleasure button.

The moment he tilted his tips was when the head of his cock pressed against her cervix. Juvia let out a much louder scream as he did it again.

_No one else is allowed to please you_

_No one else is allowed to touch you_

_Only me_

After a few more thrusts, Juvia came undone, her sex squirting out clear liquid that spilled over their thighs. Gray grinned smugly as his lover had squirted for him. It was a pleasing sight to see the water mage fall onto the mattress as she could no longer hold herself up, only his hands that held her waist, was keeping her bottom half up.

Still recovering from her orgasmic episode, Gray bite down where the neck and shoulder met. Marking her as his, as a sign that she belonged to him.

_You belong to me_

Tearing his teeth from her neck, the ice devil slayer let loose a roar as he came hard inside of the rain woman. The moment he came, a powerful clash of thunder hit the ground. Juvia's body tremble as she let loose a much smaller orgasm as his seeds were filling her up.

With very little strength, Gray pulled out and watched in sick fascination as his seeds poured out from her trembling womanhood. He laid on his back and on the right side of the tired blue haired mage.

He couldn't tell her why his guild mark was gone, no, not just yet.

"Will Gray-sama ever let Juvia come with him?"

"No, not just yet my little siren."

Red eyes watched as the water mage fell into a peaceful slumber. After putting his clothes back on and finishing putting his jacket on, a gloved hand brushed away a loose strand of hair.

"_Why doesn't Gray-sama ever tell Juvia why his guild mark is gone?"_

…_.._

"_Gray-sama have you ever sex with another woman before?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

_Juvia frowned, "To Juvia it does."_

_Her back arched against his chest as he pushed his hips upwards._

"_You are the only woman I ever wanted," she moaned as his fingers teased her clit, "you are mine to have."_

_They both knew deep down inside, that she was his to begin with._

"Once everything is settled, you will be by my side, forever."

With that, the ice devil slayer left in the rain and made his way towards the Sabertooth guild to complete his next task.

**END**

**Welp, I tried LOL**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
